To take or not to take
by NotJana
Summary: Carter has some difficulties making a rather simple decision. Or so it seems.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Stargate, while Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA Double Secret Productions and Gekko Productions do. At least I don't have to worry about its maintenances…

**Summary:** Carter has some difficulties making a rather simple decision. Or so it seems.

**A/N:** This is my first published fic. I didn't even intend to write it. But the weird part of me thinking to be my muse obviously did. I don't really care but my muse would probably appreciate some feedback…

**

* * *

**

To take or not to take …

Right.

I need to sleep. A lot.

I even want to sleep! More or less anyway.

But that would mean to take one of those pills. Something I don't want to do.

Sure, I can sleep just fine after taking one of those. Unfortunately, if I'm not allowed to wake up in my own time, my brain simply refuses to work.

For hours.

Which is pretty bad when you're supposed to save the planet now and then. Imagine one second I'm fast asleep and the next second Thor wants me to save one of their nice little planets with one of my stupid ideas! I just don't think, that a stupid stupid idea would work in that case. Mind you, I would have to have an idea first before it can even become a stupid stupid one!

And that's the trouble with these nice little pills. I can't think at all after taking them. I barely remember my name. Well, that's what makes them such nice sleeping pills I suppose. And don't forget the fact that even my subconscious mind refuses to work!

For hours.

Therefore no dreams. Neither good nor bad ones. Exactly what I need right now.

So maybe I should take one after all!

Right.

Then again… Did anyone ever notice the perfect timing of the Stargate's brake downs? First, why does it always happen when I am on base? That is when I'm on Earth anyway. Second, I always run on low batteries when it happens. Or I've just gotten to actually get one of those precious hours of sleep I don't seem to get enough. Which I won't get anyway as the Gate just broke down again. Sweet. Great, now the Colonel is rubbing off on me as well. Fortunately it only happens when I haven't slept.

For hours.

An awful lot of hours.

Right now I don't want to sleep because of those nasty things called nightmares lurking somewhere in my subconscious mind.

Just waiting.

And waiting.

For ages.

I wonder if they ever get bored out of their mind due to my bad sleeping habits? Wait. I just lost track of the actual problem. By the way, can nightmares be bored out of their mind? I mean they would need their own mind to start with! Oops. Lost track again!

Oookay. To take would help, not to take would keep me more or less alert for the next catastrophe surely waiting around the corner. But then again, knowing my luck it would only round the corner once I actually take a pill! See, that's my general – no, make it major – dilemma!

Catastrophe only strikes when it's highly inconvenient. Maybe it's part of their job description? First rule of being a successful catastrophe: don't strike unless you are unexpected! Second rule: be flexible and inventive! Third rule (only concerning a certain USAF Major): wait till Major Carter hasn't slept for at least 24 hours or just took some sleeping pills!

Great.

I lost track again.

And I'm babbling.

To myself.

This is really, really bad!

To take or not to take. Why does this sound so familiar anyway? Maybe from when we got lost in the maze of violet bushes on planet I-can't-remember-your-name-cause-I'm-slightly-tired? I have to admit it was a pretty maze. Okay, it took some time to get back to the Stargate and the Colonel was slightly pissed off of Daniels attitude and mine. But hey! Mazes are supposed to be tricky!

That's it. I've enough of this. I'm going to take it.

Right now.

This very second.

Or after I spent another 5 minutes in front my phone. Just to make sure neither the base nor Thor or any other Asgard needs me. Not that the latter ones would call before transporting me to I don't know where! THAT would be nice for a change. Though it's not as bad as with Colonel O'Neill. He REALLY has a problem with the little grey man!

Stop!

This is ridiculous! It's 3 a.m. for crying out loud!

Oh no! Another O'Neill-ism!

There is no other way. For the sake of the planet, wait, make it a lot of planets, I'm taking one.

Now.

Right at this moment!

Honestly!

Should I?

Yay! I made it! Finally!

My lids are getting heavy with the knowledge of some hours of nightmare-undisturbed sleep. Lucky me that today is one of my rare days off.

And sure enough as I feel myself happily ever after drift off to sleep there's this all to well known sensation of being transported via an Asgard transporter - wearing my favourite pink flannel pyjamas…

Oh dear!

THE END


End file.
